


Wingardium Leviosa!

by FantasticNumberNine



Series: John Watson and the Philosopher's Stone [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Halloween, Name Calling, Potterlock, apologies are made, boys in girls bathrooms, friends are made, greg is rude, lives are saved, troll fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticNumberNine/pseuds/FantasticNumberNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, but Greg and Mycroft get on each other's nerves anyways and the argument sends Mycroft running. And of course, there's a troll loose in the castle, and John and Greg takes it upon themselves to warn Mycroft--who's gone and secluded himself inexplicably in the girl's loo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingardium Leviosa!

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer*
> 
> Also, Greg's words are heat-of-the-moment, but still rude. It was a trial figuring out something for him to say that would send Mycroft running, even and especially considering their age. I was a particular eleven year old, and never insulted someone face to face when I could get them in detention instead. So I hope this reads alright... :)

John and Greg's last class on Halloween was charms with Professor Flitwick, and Greg had found himself unwittingly partnered with Mycroft. John sat beside them with his partner Dean Thomas, trading glances with the boy as the argument beside them escalated from Greg's improper pronunciation of the levitating charm to Mycroft's inability to get along with any thing sentient.

"I see absolutely no use in having people find me _likable_ if it means I have to debase myself to them--"

They were still bickering in the hallway after class; John felt a headache coming on.

"--No, you'd just rather be an insufferable, meddling, know-it-all, who basks in the sick joy from telling everyone how wrong and stupid they are next to the great and powerful Mycroft Holmes! You're eleven years old, get off off your bloody Nimbus 3000 and rejoin us commoners, you bloody queen!"

The corridor went very quiet, a few of the Gryffindor first years who'd stayed behind to listen were now glancing between Greg, Mycroft, and their shoes. Greg was red in the face from his rant that had quickly turned shouting and Mycroft, for the first time since John had known him, looked less than completely composed. He blinked rapidly, looking rather distressed, and to John's surprise, ran away.

Greg's face was a study in confusion and he turned to look at John, who had no idea what to say.

Mycroft was not at the feast that night, and no one seemed to have seen him since his and Greg's fight earlier except Molly, who told John she'd seen him earlier in the girl's bathroom on the first floor.

"The _girl's_ bathroom?"

Molly shrugged, "I don't think he was thinking clearly after..."

John glanced at Greg beside him, who was trying very hard to enjoy himself despite looking occasionally guilty.

And then everything slid into panic.

"How'd a _troll_ get into the dungeons?"

"I've no idea, they're supposed to really stupid--"

"Mycroft!"

Greg stared at him, "No... I'm Greg."

"No, Mycroft! He doesn't know about the troll!"

"Yeah, but he's probably holed up in the dorm--or the library, so who cares?"

"Molly said he was in the girl's bathroom--"

"What is he doing in the girl's--oh, no, John. Don't--"

But John had grabbed his arm and they were running away from their fellow Gryffindors back down to the first floor, turning a corner sharply, they saw the troll go into a room and froze.

"Unless there's more than one troll, it's definitely not in the dungeons anymore..." Greg said hoarsely.

John pulled him forward, whispering, "We'll just lock it in there and find a teacher."

"Good plan," Greg nodded.

John turned the lock as quietly as he could and turned to smile triumphantly at Greg before a loud scream sounded from inside. They both blanched.

"Did we just lock the troll inside the girl's bathroom?"

They unlocked the door and rushed inside, Mycroft Holmes was ducked in the far corner, rubble from smashed stalls flying everywhere as the troll swung his club mindlessly.

"Right, I'll distract it, you get Mycroft!" John gave Greg little chance to argue before picking up bits of stall and throwing them at the troll. Greg snuck around behind the it as John shouted abuse and threw bits of wood that bounced harmlessly off the troll and crouched down beside Mycroft.

"Come on, John won't be able to distract it for long--"

Which was about when John realized the same thing and launched himself onto the troll's back, shoving his wand up its nose. 

"Ah, brilliant..." Greg faced the troll, standing between it and Mycroft, at a total loss before an idea occurred to him. He pulled out his wand and glanced back at Mycroft, who mouthed the very spell he intended to use: "Wingardium Leviosa!" The troll's club levitated up from its grip and hovered over its head--John looked up and let go quickly, ducking and rolling as he hit the floor just as Greg let go of his spell, the club dropping heavily on the troll's head. It swayed for a moment, then collapsed, unconscious to the ground just as a group of teachers burst through the door.

The three boys walked up to Gryffindor tower together in amiable silence before Greg spoke quietly, "I'm sorry, for what I said earlier today, by, er, by the way."

Mycroft was silent for a long moment before he nodded in acceptance, and Greg slung an arm around both him and John; a feeling of friendship had been born from their experience. John thought that if they could be as hard to break apart as they had been to join together, they would last forever.

"I'm twelve, actually. My birthday was in September."

Greg let out a long-suffering sigh, ruffled Mycroft's usually impeccable hair, and Mycroft squawked.

Forever might be a very long time--John smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo! They're friends now! I'm not sure which scenes I'm going to do next... Christmas probably, possibly the first quidditch match? They'll go after the stone eventually... Oh! And the dragon and subsequent detention--not sure if I'm more interested in the John-Moriarty interaction or Mycroft's reaction to getting detention... So about three or four more installments to this one. :)


End file.
